Oh Baby!
by lovemeso
Summary: Whitney realizes that she is pregnant when she's about to go on her "Nothing But Love" tour.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Beverly Hills, California  
KC: You wanna do it in my office?  
WH: Baby not now I don't feel too good  
KC: What's wrong?  
WH: Feel like I'm going to throw up  
KC: You go lay down I'm going to call the band and tell them you can't make rehearsal today.  
Kevin helps Whitney up the stairs, she put on a gown and lays down  
KC: If you need anything just call me  
WH: (she smiles) Can you cuddle with me?  
KC: (he laughs) sure  
As soon as Kevin got in the bed with her she ran to go vomit. He runs in the bathroom to comfort her  
KC: Baby are you okay?  
WH: yea ... (vomit) ... it's ... (vomit) ... nothing but an ... (vomit) ... upset stomach.  
KC: Whitney I'm going to take you to the hospital because this whole week you have been extremely sick.  
WH: Baby I'm fine. (she gets up and go to the bed) now that that's over kiss me  
KC: Uh-mm yea I think I'll pass.  
Whitney then ran back into the bathroom.  
KC: Yea I'm definitely taking you to the hospital  
He picks her puts a cover on her and carries her down stairs  
BK: What's going on  
KC: Your mother is sick and I'm taking her to the hospital  
BK: But she's only sick  
KC: yea but she's been like this for a week.  
BK: Okay let me help you put her in the car, and call me when you find out what's wrong  
KC: Will do  
They arrive at the hospital so the doctor can check her. Whitney is passed out on the bed.  
KC: Well doctor what's wrong with her  
Dr: Your wife is pregnant  
Just as he said that Whitney was waking up  
WH & KC: What  
KC: How did this happen  
WH: Shut up Kevin  
Dr: You better be lucky that you got her here because she was going to lose the baby. We are going to have to keep her here until tomorrow so we can do some more tests.  
KC: Alright, baby I'm going to run home so I can get your over night bag together then I'll be back with BK.  
WH: Okay honey I love you  
KC: (he kisses her) I love you too  
Kevin drives home and like he expected BK was waiting.  
BK: Where is she?  
KC: She had to stay at the hospital  
BK: Why? What's going on?  
KC: Krissi!?  
BK: Yea?  
KC: Your mother is...  
BK: My mother is what..? She's not dying is she? OMG! Not my mother! Why?! God Why?  
KC: Noo no no... Your mother is pregnant


	2. Chapter 2

**In the last instalment Whitney and Kevin had just found out she was pregnant.**

BK: She's what?

KC: Yep. You're going to have a little brother or sister.

BK: That's great, so are you going to the hospital to meet her?

KC: Yea. I just have to pack her over night bag.

BK: Wait, Why is she staying over night?

KC: The doctor said that she almost lost the baby due to stress, and working to much.

BK: OMG! Is my mother okay?

KC: Yea. They said she'll be fine, but she wants so see you. So let me get her stiff other so we can go.

Kevin and Whitney get to the hospital to see Whitney.

BK: Hi mommy!

WH: Hi sweetie (she gives her a huge and kiss)

KC: Hey honey

WH: Hi babe ( she gives him a kiss)

KC: Did the doctor come back?

WH: Yea, he said I was about two months along.

KC: So you've been pregnant for two months and you don't have a tummy yet?

WH: Haha, very funny

KC: What did the docor say about yur tour?

WH: He said once I have too many concractions to stop the tour.

KC: I can't believe he actually said you can continue to work.

WH: Well ... (she says in a high voice)

KC: Well what?

WH: I had to convince him to let me do some part of the tour.

The doctor comes in and tell them different stuff about the baby. Kevin stays over night with his wife and Nick goes to the hospital to pick Krissi up. The next day Kevin takes Whitney home and she gets straight into the bed. She can't go to sleep so she calls her mother.

WH: Hi Mama

CH: Hi sweetie, how are you?

WH: I'm good and you?

CH: Yea yea yea I'm good now cut the bull what's wrong?

WH: What? Nothings wrong

CH: Well I know you have something to tell me

WH: Well I do have some good news

CH: What is it?

WH: Are you ready?

CH: Yea I'm ready

WH: You sure?

CH: Yea

WH: Are you positive?

CH: YES!

WH: Are you ...

CH: Nippy, sweetie you're making my head hurt. Just tell me

WH: I'm pregnant.

CH: What? My baby's having another baby?

WH: Yes Kevin and I are having a baby

CH: How far along are you?

WH: Two months

CH: Does Kevin know?

WH: Yea I told him yesterday

CH And how come I'm just now hearing about this?

WH: Cuz' I was in the hospital

CH: Why? What happened?

WH: I'm fine. They just said that I need to slow it down.

CH: Yea baby you got to slow it down. You don't wanna risk anything.

WH: I know mama

Kevin walks in the room and to see his wife on the phone.

WH: Hey mama imma call you in the morning. I love you, bye.

Whitney hangs up the phone to talk to her husband.

WH: Hey babe

KC: Hi sweeties how are you feeling?

WH: I'm good, just a little tired

KC: I was talkin to Pat and ...

WH: Did you tell her?

KC: Did you want me to?

WH: Yea

KC: Okay good cuz' I did

WH: What did she say?

KC: She said congragulations, call her, and something about some interviews

WH: Are you freaking kidding me? I just found out myself now she wants me to tell the whole world. I'm not ready for this Kevin.

KC: So what do you want to do?

WH: I don't know. I guess we have to do the interviews, because if we wait to long my tummy will start to show. Then people will start wondering.

KC: Just call her tomorrow so we can work it out.

WH: Okay ... I'm tired.

KC: You should get some rest.

WH: Can you check and see if BK is alright?

Kevin goes down stairs to see if BK is thier. She isn't so he guess that she is in the pool house for her. Kevin goes back upstairs, then he and his wife go to sleep.


	3. This is not a chapter just a notice

Alright, I know this isn't a chapter, but the third chapter is done. I won't be able to post it until this weekend because I left my story notebook at school in my locker. I do have little activity I you guys to do. I still am not sure what sex I want the baby to be. So, I thought that "Why don't I let them decied what the baby's sex will be". I also want you guys to name the baby or "babies" . :) So this is kind of like a game .

Details below.

To determan the sex use the following terms :

For a girl use - G

For a boy use - B

For a boy and girl use - B&G

For two boys use - BB

For two girls use - GG

After comment the sex along with that comment the name you want the baby or "babies" :) to be. But the thing is I do have a dead line. I need all entries in by 2/22/13 :0 .

WARNING - NO GHETTO NAMES LIKE SHANEQA PLEASE BECAUSE THE WON"T EVEN BE LOOKED AT. THIS IS KEVIN AND WHITNEY HERE. WE DON'T DO THAT. LOL OKAY

KISSES,

LOVEME AKA SOLEIL

(That's my name. So you can use that name.)

XOXOXOXO :) XD


End file.
